Seishou Gakuen
Seishou Gakuen ( ) is a team in Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin. It is the team Haizaki Ryouhei is a member of. Info There are considered as the favorites of the Football Frontier in the new tournament stepping up in Inazuma Eleven Ares. They success to Teikoku Gakuen who lost their crown after a 40 years domination and after losing their title last year against Zeus and being beaten by Seishou 10-0 in a friendly. They are leading by Kidou Yuuto, the ace playmaker, who joined Seishou as a reinforcement member and Haizaki Ryouhei, a first year known as the "Demon of The Field" and a superb ace striker. Members Amano Masamichi (GK/DF) Kotono Tomio (DF) Shiratori Tsumuki (DF) Yagihara Katsumi (DF) Mizukamiya Seiryuu (DF/captain) Futagotamagawa Tetsuya (MF) Uoshima Sameharu (MF) Saotome Seiya (MF) Sasotsuka Eiji (MF) Orio Fuyuki (MF/FW) Haizaki Ryouhei (FW/GK) Kidou Yuuto (MF/reinforcement member) Match Seishou Gakuen VS. Teikoku Gakuen In a friendly match, Seishou Gakuen won 10-0 against Teikoku. Seishou scored four goals in the first half and six in the second. The Seishou players seems to be in form where all of the Teikoku players finished the match exhausted. After this match, Seishou is now considered as the ranked one team and favorites of the Football Frontier. Seishou Gakuen VS. Inakuni Raimon For the first match of the qualifications, Seishou faces Raimon. This is the first ever official match of their oppenent, but Seishou is surprised by the quality of their opponent, actually faster and stronger than registered. Inakuni by the end of the first attack, scored the first goal thanks to Kozoumaru's Fire Tornado and take the lead 1-0 against the ranked one team of Japan. But this goal awoken their lead striker, Haizaki Ryouhei. In an immediate counter-attack, Haizaki, Orio and Sasotsuka scored with Death Zone, making the score 1-1. Seishou Gakuen, thanks to the impulsion of Haizaki having fun and his desire to anhilate Raimon, progressivly score up to 10 goals, making the final score 10-1. Seishou Gakuen VS. Kidokawa Seishuu Seishou Gakuen play Kidokawa Seishuu for their third match in the Block A Kanto qualifications. In the line-up there is a big surprise with Haizaki Ryouhei starting as a goalkeeper, and Amano Masamichi starting as a defender. This is also the first match where Kidou is in the starting eleven. When the match starts, Kidokawa Seishuu quickly advances, surprising the players of Seishou Gakuen, as they were better than their data suggested. Gouenji quickly fires his Fire Tornado towards Haizaki, but it gets saved by two defenders. Kozoumaru mentions however that Gouenji was holding back on that shot. Kidokawa Seishuu keep up the pressure, working together to form a tight back line. This limits the pass options, creating opportunities to steal the ball. From the steal from Nishigaki, Kidokawa Seishuu advances with quick passes, to release their Override hissatsu technique, Bakunetsu Storm on Haizaki. Haizaki stands no chance and gets blown in the back of the goal. 1-0. Shortly after, Kidokawa Seishuu double the lead, making it 2-0 with the Mukata triplets' Triangle Z. They fake a pass to Gouenji, but actually shoot themselves. In the second half, Haizaki quickly comes out of goal due to his frustration, stealing the ball from Mukata Masaru. However, his individual charge gets stopped by three of Kidokawa Seishuu's defenders, and Nishigaki steals the ball from him with Spinning Cut. He passes to Gouenji who shoots with his Fire Tornado. The defenders of Seishou however block the shot with Amano's body, sending it out of play. After a remark by Seishou's captain, Mizukamiya Seiryuu, Haizaki figures out how to stop the front line of Kidokawa Seishuu, and he steals the ball from Gouenji and orders the defense to close the gaps. After this, Haizaki gets switched back to the forward position and Amano back in goal. Seishou quickly advances again, with Haizaki and Kidou getting past the front players of Kidokawa Seishuu. After getting past most of Seishou's members, Haizaki passes to Orio Fuyuki, who proceeds to score with Spectral Magna, 2-1. Haizaki manages to order the defense so they steal the ball again after the kick-off. However, Gouenji steals the ball again from Sasotsuka Eiji and scores with his Fire Tornado, making the score 3-1. Seishou Gakuen now gets the pressure on, with Haizaki getting past the defense with Saotome Seiya. He uses Angel Ray to get past Kurobe Ritsuki and shoots, scoring the 3-2. Shortly after, Haizaki manages to score the 3-3 with his Overhead Penguin. In the additional time, Mukata Masaru uses his Back Tornado to score, but he gets denied by Amano, who stops the shot with his Moja Catch. With the final attack going on, Haizaki sees an option, so the ball is passed to him. However, Gouenji read this, and moves to cut the ball. Kidou just lunges in before him, seemingly miss-kicking the ball. However, the pass was meant for Haizaki, who rushes with an incredible speed to keep the ball in play and he proceeds to score with the combined Death Zone. This makes the 3-4 for Seishou Gakuen, giving them the win. Sponsor Seishou is sponsored by Kira St☆r Seiyaku (キラスター製薬), which is owned by Kira Seijirou. Gallery Seishou Gakuen's formation.png|Seishou Gakuen's formation vs Inakuni Raimon. Seishou Gakuen vs Kidokawa.png|Seishou Gakuen's formation vs Kidokawa Seishuu. Seishou Gakuen formation (AO Manga).png|Seishou Gakuen's formation. (Atsushi Ooba's manga) Seishou Gakuen on the site.png|Seishou Gakuen as shown on the official site. Seishou Gakuen in-game models.png|Seishou Gakuen in-game models Navigation Category:Ares teams